Shower Room
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: What I wish had happened when Envy walked in on Ed just after his shower and meeting with the homunculi's father. Envy is so sick, so it isn't so much of a stretch to see this, right?


A/N: Okey, my friend and I made a bet on if anyone reads one of my fanfictions or fics, and talks to me about it, not knowing that I wrote it. She owes me fifty bucks and if, when this bet is needed to be fulfilled, she is in London, she has to pay for my plane tickets plus the fifty bucks. And she wanted me to mention her in this, so there, I did more than just mention her. This is a yaoi one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fulllmetal Alchemist! I just had the thought for this at the same time as her.

Warning: M/M Lemons!

XVX

"There!" Ed states as he claps his antenna to make it stand straight and steps out of the shower. He turns to Al and notices something, "Hey Al, what is that thing doing in here?" He asks with worry.

Shou May blushes and covers her panda bear eyes in embarrassment at seeing the blond naked.

"Well, you see," Al starts and explains that May Chang is hiding in his armor.

"What!?" Ed exclaims, "You brought a girl in here?!" He blushes madly.

"Keep down brother, and while you're at it, will you put on some pants!" Al retorts.

"Hey!" Envy states coming in, "What is taking so long!?" he asks then stops and stares at Ed. "Oh! This is fascinating to see!" He says with a sick smirk.

"AH!" Ed and Al scream.

"What? Embarrassed?" Envy asks Ed.

"Well YEAH!" The blond screeches, "Will you get out and close the door!" Ed requests loudly.

"I'll do one of those, but I don't plan on doing both," Envy says prowling towards Ed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ed asks and backs away.

Envy continues towards him until Ed ends up with his back against the wall and gulps. He then quickly closes the distance and kisses the blond fiercely. Envy almost chuckles when Ed moans into his mouth and sighs when he feels the blond's erection pressing into his hip. "Well, maybe you don't mind me being in here after all," Envy taunts after breaking the kiss.

Ed just blushes and looks away while Al stands, "Are you going to get dressed Brother?" Al asks.

"Get OUT!" Envy yells and then kisses Ed again. This time he starts removing his own clothes. Once his own shirt is off he begins to rub at Ed's chest and tweaks his nipples harshly.

"AH!" Ed cries out and breaks the kiss with this exclamation. At this Envy moves his head and latches onto Ed's neck.

Envy then drops his pants and underwear and slips a hand down to Ed's ass. He takes his other hand and brings it to Ed's lips and shoves three fingers in in. Ed begins to lick the appendage and moan into it while Envy moves down more and licks and sucks on Ed's nipples alternatively between them. Envy then swiftly removes his fingers and circles one of the slicked appendages at Ed's twitching hole. He smirks and moves his mouth up again to Ed's. He presses lightly then kisses Ed fiercely again and presses the finger in to the hilt.

"MFH!" Ed moans against Envy and then wraps his hands around Envy's neck.

Envy briefly opens his eyes and looks down at Ed then smirks at how lost Ed seems to be. He continues the kiss and slowly moves his finger in and out. He then moves their positions to where Ed is against the counter then lays him back. He then presses another finger to Ed's hole and smirks against the hiss. He continues with this until Ed is ready for a second finger then removes them all together after a few moments. "Relax," Envy warns then lines up the tip of his cock to Ed's opening and smiles evilly down at him.

"Wait, I don't want this anymore," Ed says and tries to push Envy away.

"Too late now kid, you didn't protest earlier, you are lying when you say that you don't want it, I can see your weeping dick, or did you forget about that one indicator." Envy says tauntingly and leans down, kissing Ed again. He thrusts in quickly with the kiss and feels Ed hiss and nearly scream. When he pulls out of the kiss Ed makes a strange mewl and turns his head to the side. Envy doesn't wait for Ed to adjust and quickly pulls out then plunges in again quickly.

"Please," Ed begs, but doesn't continue because he knows that he doesn't really want Envy to stop. He instead opts to pull Envy down again for a kiss and hisses when the homunculus nips at his lips. Ed feels himself be pushed over the edge and cries out suddenly with his completion.

Envy hisses at the tightness encasing him and thrusts into Ed a few more times before he himself cums. When he has regained his senses he pulls out and cleans the two of them and dresses them both. "This changes nothing Pipsqueak," Envy says with a grin at the half awake blond.

"Don't call me small," Ed says simply and glares at him, "And for the record that was gross."

"I see, don't worry it won't happen again," Envy with a quirked brow.

Ed makes a small mewl when Envy suddenly kisses him again. "I never said that I didn't like it," Ed says with a grin after the kiss.

"None the less, it won't happen again," Envy says and pulls away from the blond. "Business as usual, now hurry up." He says and changes forms again into a blond soldier.

Ed pouts then runs out and Al catches up with them.

"I'll leave Wrath in charge of you now," Envy says, opens the door and leaves them once they enter the room.

"Business as usual," Ed murmurs with a frown as he passes the homunculus.

A/N: It is official, I hate writing one shots. They are TOO FREAKING SHORT FOR ME! I won't write anymore, but it still sucks. Hope you liked it, Please REVIEW!


End file.
